Adios
by Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi
Summary: Mi segundo fic de Inuyasha :: Poema-fic:: Disfruten la lectura XDDDD


**"Adiós"**

Cristal: . Hola este es mi segundo fic de Inuyasha...es un poema-fic

Aome: esperamos que sea de su agrado nn

Sango: Los personajes de Inuyasha ni mucho menos el poema le pertenecen a Cristal...ella solo la toma prestado para hacer sus fics, los cuales son sin fines de lucro y tan solo por diversión.

Cristal: exacto con el fic!!!

-------

_Te digo adiós, sin saber si te quiero todavía._

_Tal vez no he de olvidarte pero te digo adiós_

Aquel día tan trágico yo te dije adiós...Tu te quedaste en tu época y yo...volví a la mía...que sentido tenia quedarme si tu no me amabas...que sentido tenia, si yo para ti tan solo era la sombra de Kikyo...no quería sufrir mas de lo que ya he sufrido...fue por eso que decidí volver a mi época...sin mirar atrás....no tenia caso hacerlo.

No sé si me quisiste, no sé si te quería o tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos.

Este cariño triste, apasionado y loco, me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.

La verdad no se verdaderamente tus sentimientos hacia mi...no si me querías por ser yo...Aome o por ser la reencarnación de Kikyo...tu amada y linda Kikyo....y a decir verdad no quería saberlo.

Ese día...dos días después de haber recolectado todos los fragmentos y de derrotar a Naraku...yo no tenia mas nada porque quedarme....en si tenia a Sango, Miroku y Shippo...además de Koga, Kaede y los demás que conocí en aquella magnifica época...pero no te tenia a ti..Ni siquiera como mi amigo...fue por eso que me fui.

La verdad no sé si te amé mucho, no sé si te amé poco, pero sí sé que nunca volveré a amar así. No se si algún día mi corazón podrá amar a alguien como te ame a ti, Inuyasha...pero se que no, mi corazón se niega a volver amar con esta intensidad, con esta pasión....e intentado rehacer mi vida...pero no lo he logrado....ya no, no puedo después de lo que viví a tu lado.

_Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en el recuerdo y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré._

Olvidarte...si he intentado pero finalmente llega a la conclusión de que no quiero...porque...simplemente porque fuiste mi primer amor...es por eso que me es imposible querer olvidarte...no hay nadie como tu.

_Pero al quedarme sola sabiendo que te pierdo, tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé_

Te perdí y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que mas te amaba...mientras mas lejos estaba de ti, mas te amaba...si es ilógico pero así es....para todos lo que siento es simplemente un capricho de niña...pero no es así...si fuera una niña no hubiera amado como te ame y te amo...porque este sentimiento es el de una mujer.

_Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí._

Mi mundo giraba a tu alrededor, con cara mirada, cada sonrisa, cada palabra....tu eras mi mayor sueño...pero esos sueños se acabaron cuando volví a mi hogar...y se trasformaron en mi peor debilidad y pesadilla.

_Pero te digo adiós para toda la vida aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti._

Hoy he decidido decirte adiós...aunque jamás pueda olvidarte...te digo adiós...sierro una etapa de mi vida y abro otra...por eso te digo adiós Inuyasha.

_... Adiós_

_... Tratar de olvidar a alguien es querer recordarlo para siempre_

------

Cristal: si, lo se...esta cortito --U no tiene que decírmelo...es que no se me ocurrió nada mejor...además últimamente no se que me pasa que lo único que logro escribir son cosas demasiadas tristes...este fic esta inspirado en otros fic que leí hace tiempo pero No era de Inuyasha sino de otra serie la cual no recuerdo con exactitud…creo que era sobre las Guerreras Mágicas…espero que no haya problemas con la autora –suda frió-

Aome: ;O; que cruel...porque yo siempre soy la que sufro en tus fic?

Cristal: lo siento...la verdad es que me gusta mucho la pareja que haces con Inuyasha, pero es que no puedo escribirte algo mejor ;O;...además este fic va dedicado a Angela a la cual le encanta la parejita de Inuyasha/Kikyo

Sango: sabes eres mala ¬¬

Cristal: Lo se XP

Sango: dejen r/r --U

Aome: hasta la próxima ;O;

Cristal: nos vemos amigos y escríbanme aunque sea pa´ saludar n-

Ja ne O


End file.
